The Love Jam
by Jenniball
Summary: This is a story about Tina and Jamie from Harvest Moon Magical Melody.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

"Well? Who is she?"

"She's the new farmer girl, yeah!"

"From the city, yeah!"

"She's gonna help the Harvest Goddess, too, yeah!"

"Huh. Just what I need. Is that all you guys know?"

"You were there when we took her to the spring, yeah."

"I know. A new farmer? She's just some useless competition. I've been a farmer for far longer. She won't stand a chance, and when she can't handle losing to me anymore, she'll leave, and I'll have annihilated the competition. It's as easy as that."

"But…what if she happens to be a good farmer, and collects more notes than you?"

At this, Jamie's already brooding face twisted into an outraged scowl of pure indignance, and the sprite which had spoken shrank back fearfully. "Never. I've been doing this far longer than any pathetic city girl. She doesn't stand a chance."

The day after the commotion at the spring dawned early for Tina. She stretched languidly, but even before her feet had touched the floor there was a sharp rap at her door, and eager to make a promising first impression, she hastened to the threshold. Waiting outside was a young woman, and standing senator alongside a small, floppy eared beagle that stared up with wavering black eyes. Tina found herself immediately drawn to the simpering pup, and listened as the girl introduced herself as Ellen, and then to Tina's delight, offered up the pup for adoption. It would have been a crime to say no, and she and the puppy, which she had aptly named Russell, made easy friends.

Later that morning, she decided that it would only be right to introduce herself to the townspeople, as they were her only source of human contact in that secluded little valley.

So with that, she marched for the first time out of her new home, small as it was, with Russell trundling obediently along behind her at her heels. And she decided that she would introduce herself first to her neighbor, a rival farmer who she hoped would be kind to her. Maybe they could even become friends. Hope alighted in her breast as she flounced along, up past the stout violet house, and into the farmyard. It was then that she saw the same boy whom she'd seen at the spring. The particularly rude, spiteful boy, and she found her heart sinking, but first impressions weren't everything. Maybe she had misjudged him. Completely at ease, she hopped the fence into his pasture. He whirled around immediately, his eyes narrowed darkly, and a small, stubborn frown on his round face.

"What are you doing here!?"

Tina shrugged.

"Well, I don't want you here!" After a moment's pause, he flapped his arms at her as though she were no more than a particularly disobedient calf and spat, "You're a nuisance! Just get outta here!"

At his benevolent tone, Tina whirled around and hastily fled, while a small, stocky rottweiler pelted after a yipping Russell. Behind her, Jamie shook his head. Some people just wouldn't learn.

After a long day of introduction after introduction, Tina was relieved to collapse into her soft, warm bed. Tomorrow she would work harder. She would begin work on her farm, a farm that she would be proud of, and hopefully that Jamie would be jealous of. Or at least one that he could admit was 'okay'. She grinned to herself at the thought before she tumbled into sleep.

That night, when the village had long gone to sleep beneath the watery sheen of a sickle moon, Jamie traipsed the long road up the mountain and into the spring. The sprites were befuddled by his late night excursion, or why he would arrive unannounced as he had, but they stood patiently as they always did, at the lip of the grassy bluff overlooking the crystal spring, awaiting his word. Even before he had stepped into the midst of their huddle, his small, stubborn voice was booming, "I have a mission for you guys! Now listen!"

Instantly at the ready, Jamie found himself regarded closely by three pairs of round, anxious eyes, and familiar enough with their intense determination, he continued haughtily, "I need you three to do me a little favor, and you owe me big time for everything I've done for you!"

The three sprites cast quizzical glances back and forth at one another but remained dutifully silent. Jamie glowered coldly to snare their frightened attention again, and then squatted down and lowered his voice to nearly a whisper, though there was nothing in sight but for the gurgling spring and the cold splendor of the statue before them.

"I've come up with a theory. That new girl can't stay here forever, a single farmer day after day. If she was to stay here, she would get married. Now here's where you guys come in. And don't argue, because I'm the closest thing you've got to the Harvest Goddess, and she would've wanted her will carried out." Jamie was perfectly aware of the fact that he was manipulating the leery sprites, but he continued with confident gusto, "So here's what I need you three to do…" And so Jamie's plan carried all through the night and early into the morning, and when Tina woke to Russell's wild barking, and seeing nothing, hushed him and tumbled arduously out of bed, she had no idea of the three pairs of watchful eyes that followed her all the while, feeling traitorous, but dutiful.

"Maybe I'll try to get on Jamie's good side! Yeah…well, I should at least try. Maybe then he'll stop treating me like total dirt. Maybe we can even be friends! What do you think of that, Russell?"

The dog yapped gleefully in response and waggled his hindquarters in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now…what to bring him…I don't think he'll accept anything less than the best, so I can't go bringing him any poor milk or eggs…oh, I have it! Jam! Who doesn't like jam? And I can gather the berries just up those mountains! Oh, but I'll have to buy some cookware first. C'mon, boy!" And so the determined pair trotted out the door and down the road, to where the Junk Shop's door was flung ajar and inky smoke billowed out. From inside, she could hear Michael's distressed voice, groaning, "Ann, not again!"

Tina grinned and ducked in under the smoke, and ran smack into a young man. As she had knocked his glasses off at the impact, he stooped to retrieve them, fumbling with them over his nose and then eyeing her closely. "Um…hello. I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Louis! A rookie scientist! I'm gonna stay here and help Ann with her experiments!"

His upbeat certainty brought a little shine to the room, but not much as it was still coated in an inch of black soot. Louis shook his head. "Well, I better get to work cleaning up. What's your name?"

Tina was happy to explain the entire situation to him, and he was slightly taken aback by her eager openness, but he listened intently. "Ah, well, I'm sure you'll do fine." Michael, who already knew of her tight situation, had been listening from behind the counter, and as she approached the till, willingly offered her the pot that she required to make jam, just to give her a head start. She grinned and nodded her thanks, then waved goodbye to Louis as he strode off through the back door.

"Well, I'm ready to make jam, then. Ah, I forgot the berries. Well, it _is_ midday…maybe tomorrow then, huh Russell?" The animal toppled onto its side on the floor and barked feebly. "That's how I feel, too." And she collapsed backwards into her bed.

The story's just starting off, so it's not so fun yet, but it'll get there .


	2. Chapter 2, The First Jam

That morning dawned too bright and too early for Jamie's liking. He trudged out of bed, tripping over his dog Calvertruptt, and fell face down on the floor. And there he stayed, brooding, too tired even to rise. He hauled himself to his knees only when his feisty rottweiler began barking like mad, and he turned to see his hat moving towards him as though with a life of its own. His eyes widened before he realized what was causing this 'phenomena', and then all at once the three sprites appeared from their state of invisibility and deposited the hat at his feet. Grimacing, he tucked it neatly on his head. "What are you three doing here?" His voice was not so much that as a snarl, and Carlos, the shyest and youngest of the sprites, shrank back, but Arthur spoke first, puffing out his chest defiantly.

"There is a new bachelor, now. Louis, yeah."

"Is she interested? Did you see that lovestruck look that I told you to look out for? Because, remember, you just go invisible, spy on her until you see that look, and then find the guy, tell me, and I'll make him hate her. He'll reject her, and heartbroken, she should leave. Then the competition will be wiped out, and I'll be the only farmer."

"The one that everyone relies on, yeah. It'll be easier with two, yeah."

"You could just ignore her, yeah."

"And then it'll be like she's not here anyways, yeah."

Jamie paused, genuinely considering, and then coming to his senses, sputtered ferociously, "No, no! This must be done! I can't have her around, stealing all those notes, getting in my way! No, she has to be derailed."

The sprites cast quizzical glances at each other, but remained fearfully silent. Jamie's eyes were narrowed and dreaming, his face twisted into a scowl, and when they cleared, Carlos anxiously piped, "Oh, and Jamie, she talked about you too…" Jamie's eyes snapped to his, unrelenting, until he whimpered, "Sh-she's coming over today t-to give you something. That's all I know," and with those last words he scampered hastily out the door, his brothers following in his panic-stricken wake. Without the judging eyes of others, Jamie had no reason to conceal his thoughts, and rocked back, sifting the sprite's words over and over in his head. So he did not have much time to get ready- but, what did he care!? No, he didn't of course. With a growl of self-contempt, he threw himself into his daily routine, though at the back of his mind that niggling knowledge of her soon-to-be presence remained like a particularly pesky rash.

"Well, Russell, we have a lot on our plate today! Okay, number one, collect two berries. Number two, cook them into jam, and three, deliver to Jamie! There, now, off we go!" Russell barked his agreement.

After a short hike through town, Tina reached the base of the mountain. She grinned reassuringly to herself. Russell was there with her anyways. And with that she set off, the first step up a steep hill. And the going wasn't as treacherous as she had imagined a mountain would be. Long ago, it seemed, the first townspeople had bowled out a dirt road that traveled all the way up to the spring, and soon, she would find berries.

Presently, when she was nearing a bridge ahead, Russell's frantic barking reached her ears and she bolted the rest of the way. To her befuddled delight, this was no bear or other wild animal as she had suspected, but a person! A person she had never met before. And he was holding a wriggling Russell in his arms, only now the dog's barking had subsided into light-hearted yips. As she neared, the young man dropped the dog, if slightly unceremoniously, and bowed his head, his cheeks flushing. She quirked an eyebrow. "Um, um, hello…is this your dog? I'm sorry- I thought he was a stray."

She shook her head, now face to face with the giddy stranger, and held out her hand. He shook it gingerly, and then his mood seemed to lighten, and he stated in a strong, clear voice, "I'm Ray, a traveling fisherman! How do you do? I heard the fishing around this part was excellent, so here I am!"

She nodded amiably, and replied jauntily, "I'm Tina! I just moved here from town!"

His eyes widened. "Oh, I've heard about you! Joe and Kurt told me. Anyways, I better be going. Let's go fishing sometime, alright? See ya." And he trumped away with his fishing rod over his shoulder. She grinned to herself. Now there was a true angler. Now, about those berries…

Back at home, Russell lay panting on the floor while Tina bustled about her miniscule kitchen, preparing the berries and stewing the jam until her cheeks were flushed and the jam was baked down to thick, warm jelly. She canned the florid pink stuff, and shoved it in her rucksack. Jamie would surely love it. And if he didn't, well, she had worked hard! He _should_ appreciate it. To save Russell the trouble, she let him sleep as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Jamie had done everything he could think of that day to waste the time, and now he regretted it. Perhaps she had already come? No, he would've heard her knock…unless he had been out in the field when she had arrived? No, he didn't even care. But it was evident that he did. But she barely knew him, so it was likely she would give him something of little to no value to him. This ignited his temper again, and with an air of nonchalance, he flopped onto his bed. Let's see…he had milked the cow, brushed the sheep, fed the horse, gathered the eggs, harvested, watered, and cut the grass. There was nothing left but to wait for-

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

His heart leapt to his throat, and he immediately detested himself for it. Perhaps he shouldn't even open the door? Just to show her how much he loathed her presence. Perhaps that would be enough to give her the hint. He immediately dismissed the idea, for he knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't be driven out of town by one contemptible neighbor. He had no other choice. So he opened the door.

And there she was, smiling earnestly, a smile that didn't quite reach her uncertain eyes. He felt a little pang of guilt in the knowing that he had caused that mistrustful look, but he retained an air of complete indifference as he spat, "What?"

For some reason that he couldn't for the life of him unearth, his cold greeting seemed to relieve her, and all doubt fled from her face, leaving behind a sunny smile that should've won the heart of even a wretch like him. But he was unshakable, and only blinked at her expression. "You look stupid. Stop that idiotic smiling."

Her eyes popped open, startled, but she was growing familiar with his intolerant ways, and her wide grin didn't budge an inch. "Here, I brought you this…" Her tone took on that air of uncertainty again. Would he reject it, scorn it, throw it back in her face? Or maybe take it with mocking pity? Oh, that would be the absolute worst. As she handed the jam over, she silently prayed, Please let him throw it in my face, please let him throw it on my face… But he did no such thing.

Instead, his eyes widened alarmingly, as though this were the very last thing he had expected, and his jaw dropped a little as he reached out willingly to accept it, his eyes flickering with struggling adoration and reluctance to smile as she placed it in his hands. He was still unbelieving, and she nearly as much, for he couldn't contain a sweet, delighted giggle and a reluctant, splitting grin that she would've expected from anyone, anyone but Jamie, and she could see his cheeks flush with bashful happiness when he replied gleefully, "I-I'm not particularly happy…" But oh, what a liar. So, a job well done. And she could see in his eyes as he opened them, that there was a tension lost. She couldn't have chosen a better gift. Pride in herself and her actions engulfed her as she grinned back and turned as apathetically as possible away, strolling casually away down the cobbled roads, leaving Jamie still choking back a smile in his doorway, and brooding over the event that had just taken place.

Thanks for reading! Finally the story's starting to kick off. Keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3, New Friends

Jamie hadn't gone a day without thinking about Tina's simply, kindly, and yet life-altering gift. She was only being what a good neighbor ought to be, cheerful and open. But how could she possibly have known, that the one thing he loved more than anything, was jam? And although he did adore jam, he couldn't find the will to eat it. That perfect glass jar, that vibrant, pristine jelly baked down with the utmost care…but why shouldn't he eat it? It was jam, jam to be eaten. But still, he managed to excuse himself every time when the need came over him.

It had been an entire week. She had introduced herself formally to most everyone, although there seemed to be new people to meet everyday. And today seemed like a particularly apt day to meet someone new. And she knew just who it would be! She had met Ellen, yes, but not her presumably moody cousin, and the farmhand Bob. So she set out with a spring in her set, Russell following with all good nature as usual.

Their farm nearly abutted hers, and if she saved up some money to buy more land, it very well could, so the hike there was short, and when she reached the fence, she didn't hesitate to vault over and hasten to the first person she saw, which happened to be a tall, broad-shouldered man. She padded up silently behind him, reached up on her tip -oes and tapped his shoulder gingerly.

The effect was immediate; he whirled around, stammering, and seeing who it was, relaxed and grinned. "Oh, I know you. You're the new farm girl."

"Yes! I'm Tina! You're Bob, right?" The hulking man grinned and nodded sheepishly.

"I will ship your produce for you, if you like. It's what I do."

"Oh, then of course!" She found herself smiling non-stop in his gentle, cheerful presence, and he seemed just as fond of her.

"Have you met Blue yet?"

"Uh, no…do you know where I can find him?" Bob nodded vigorously.

"He's in the shed there. Well, it was nice meeting you." He watched as the girl smiled winningly and waved to him before trotting over to the shed door, and he found himself wanting more than ever to do his very best that day.

"Hello?" Tina pushed the door open a crack, awaiting a response, and at long last a muffled grunt issued from the depths of the shed. That must be Blue. Grinning, she strode in freely, and had nearly crossed the threshold when the pitter patter of feet nearby alerted her…but there was nothing there.

"Mice, probably. Common where there's feed. Who are you?"

"Oh!" There, standing sullenly by a tool shelf in the back, was a young man. His shaggy red hair was loose under a wide cap pulled down over his electrifying blue eyes, and a small, fierce frown clarified the brooding features of his round, weather beaten face. All in all, the first word that popped into her mind when she lay eyes on him was "cowboy". Blinking to clear her wandering mind, she flounced up, and to her surprise, the cold, capricious aura that surrounded him fled like dust in the wind, and he retreated a few steps. Confused but undaunted, she held out her hand and trilled, "I'm Tina! And you must be Blue! Pleasure to meet you!"

At her bouncy tone, he grimaced and shouldered past her and out the door. Taken aback by the terse meeting, she crossed her arms and trumped out the door behind him. Seeing as he was already stooped over in the high grass feeding a sheep, she scampered across the field, hopped the fence, and headed sourly for home, begrudging even bothering to go in the first place. Why couldn't everyone just be nice?

Back in the shed, Arthur, Billy and Carlos heaved against the door until at long last it creaked open and they fled through the grass, weaving between striking beaks and stamping hooves until they reached the fence.

Inside the spacious, dimly lit barn, Jamie fondled his mount's ears and stroked its broad, velvet muzzle affectionately. He did love the horse, but he had trained it for racing and racing alone. Maybe he could try to be more like Tina, who seemed to love everything and everyone…no! How could he degrade himself in comparing to such a lowly farmer as herself? Wrinkling his nose, he turned to start for the door, but found his way blocked by three tiny figures. "What is it now?"

Arthur bounded forth to Jamie's booted toes and blared the message loud and clear, "She has met another bachelor, Ray."

"Ray?"

"He is a fishing nomad, yeah."

"Yeah, so? Did she get that look?"

"No…but she met the two farmhands as well! Bob and Blue, yeah!"

"And?"

"Bob seemed to like her, but his trust is not difficult to obtain, yeah. Blue was typical. Rude and silent, yeah."

"Huh. But no love struck look?"

"Jamie…w-we think you're making too big of a deal out of this situation. You should try harder, and then you could free the harvest goddess first instead of using all your time to crush her efforts, yeah. Or you could team up with her! That would be the very best, yeah! And you could-

"Shut up! I'd never lower my standards to rock bottom! Besides, you three have a job to do! Come back when it's done!" Their indignant peeps rose around his feet as he stepped ignorantly over them, but he was indifferent, as his mind was occupied with the task at hand.

After sulking for awhile by Sunny Lake, Tina decided that maybe it was best if they weren't friends after all. Despite that heartbreaking little giggle, he'd shown no outwards signs of warming up to her presence. She sighed disparagingly. And it was the same with Blue! It was too early to be making enemies. Did he have a problem with her or something? After brooding for too long in the heat of a particularly muggy day, she rose arduously to her feet, stretched, and kneeled down to wash her face in the clean, cold water.

"Hey, you!" What with water clouding her eyes, she could only blink rapidly and struggle to stand. Once everything had stopped splintering in her eyes, she scrutinized the man whom had spoken.

"…Hello?"

The man who'd spoken was of an elderly age, portly and tough looking, with a spray of wiry white hair poking out from beneath his hunting cap and chin.

"Don't wash in that water! It needs to be kept clean for the animals!"

Exasperated from the long, strenuous routine of introductions, Tina's friendly disposition was finally wearing thin, and she replied with ironic disdain, "Do I _look_ like a source of pollution?" The man huffed and scowled at her, and she immediately detested herself.

"I mean, sorry. I'm Tina, I'm the new farmer…"

"Hmph. I'm Terry, and I protect the wild animals here. This water needs to be kept clean. Don't forget that, youngster." He huffed again and marched away, leaving Tina dumbstruck in his wake.

Devoid of chores to keep her hands busy, Tina piled into bed early, allowing Russell leave to accompany her. She sighed and hugged him tightly. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better. Maybe she'd find someone who she could really connect with. Maybe a girl, for once.

"Guys are nothing but trouble…" she muttered into Russell's fur, and then added to his credit, "No offense." He whined nonchalantly.

When the morning sun rose in her window and slanted ochre gold across her eyelids, she was obstinately inclined to rise. Russell wasn't even awake yet, and he slept on as she rolled him to the side, stretched and trumped to the kitchen. All of a sudden, there was a sharp _rat-a-tat-tat_ on the door, and she jumped clear off the floor. Russell was on his feet in a moment's time, barking raucously at the door.

"Russell, ssh!" She hissed as she jogged over, silencing him. She must've looked a wreck. Who just came by that early? But she yanked the door open anyways, and who was standing there but Blue, pouting in the shade of his cap.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey," he grunted back, folding his arms. She hesitated.

"Did you need something?" And then she observed Ellen step out from behind him and usher him forwards, grinning.

"Oh! Ellen, what a pleasant surprise…would you two like to come in?" Grateful that her voice hadn't betrayed the reluctance that she felt, she flung the door wide and seated herself at the table, awaiting their company. Showing the first inclination of any sort of genteel roots, Blue stepped aside, holding the door open with one hand so that Ellen could bustle in ahead of him, and then jammed his hands in his pockets and followed suite.

"Please, sit."

Ellen did so happily, but Blue simply shadowed her, glaring out at his host from the confines of his cap.

"U-um, I don't think you were properly introduced to Blue, were you?" Ellen chimed, beaming. Blue looked nauseated.

"No, and I can see that it still isn't his plan." Smirking expectantly, Tina was furtively delighted when his eyes snapped up to hers, vehement. Ellen laughed nervously.

"Well, he never has been one for…sociality."

"I know. Anyway…" Despite her better judgement, Tina found herself rising to flounce over to Blue, who's azure eyes were growing rounder every minute, and when she was close enough to see that he was about to explode, she held out her hand. His eyes flickered down to it, relaxing.

"I'm Tina. How do you do, Blue? Heehee, that rhymes." She couldn't help it, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a responsive smile, the first show of emotion she'd seen from him.

"Hello." His voice was pleasantly gruff, and Ellen was exuberant, grinning foolishly in her seat.

"Well, that's actually all we came for…" she mumbled guiltily. "But really, anytime we can do something for you, let us know."

"Gotcha. Bye Blue. See ya, Ellen." They both waved, Blue more light-heartedly than before, and the door banged shut behind them. To Tina's relief, a small weight in the back of her mind had been lifted. One less grouch to worry about. As she thought this, there was a brief scuffling in the corner, and her eyes darted to the spot, but there was nothing there. She was beginning to grow suspicious.

Oh my god, I haven't written in so long, but I'm glad I am now! Keep reading and reviewing :D


End file.
